Talk:Uderfrykte Matron
Is this a book? --DragonWR12LB 16:37, 31 July 2006 (CDT) Huh? This is a book(journal to be exact) found at the location Dive Rock explaining the odd events there. --Scorpion451 15:23, 17 January 2007 (CST) :The Uderfrykte Matron is a creature found near Dive Rock. Agnar's Journal is a book. These sections should be split into two articles. \*\ Hellhound43 15:31, 17 January 2007 (CST) Split the book off from the matron's article--Scorpion451 18:47, 28 January 2007 (CST) Just realized that there is an article already for Agnar's Journal... used "Agnar's journal"... merge?--Scorpion451 18:52, 28 January 2007 (CST) :Yes, please, go ahead and merge the articles. If you can check whether or not the the word Journal is capitalized in game, and use the article that corresponds with the in-game name. I will delete the other article when you are done. \*\ Hellhound43 19:51, 28 January 2007 (CST) ::Merged and redirected. --[[User:TheSpectator|'theSpectator']] talk 00:17, 29 January 2007 (CST) Comment There is also a glitch, that after you kill it it will not die. the model of the troll will still be standing and you can ride it. this only happened a few rare times. it has been proven to be faster than all horses combined and will act as if you bought the horse. if you go into any city, it will say your horse is outside the gate. Could this be confirmed? I've never heard of this before and I have no idea how it could be triggered- there isn't anything in the CS to say that you can actually mount the Matron.--Mandez 22:48, 12 January 2008 (UTC) :Looks very unlikely to me. Legoless (talk) 09:51, 27 February 2009 (UTC) For some odd reason, when I fought the Uderfrykte Matron, she was green (see picture below). She also appeared out of nowhere. It was like she was invisible before, but turned visible when she attacked. So I have two questions: Why did she appear out of nowhere, and why in the world was she green, on a white mountain? Skyrim appearance? The articles lists one of the Matron's "Appearances" as Skyrim, but I've never seen her and the article doesn't mention it. Confirmation please? --LeDaea (talk) 00:17, April 18, 2013 (UTC) :I added a For template to the top of the article, but I think you're also bringing up two larger issues: :#How does one easily find articles for each game? A For template helps, but, in my opinion, it doesn't entirely solve the problem. The "Appearances" section raises this question, though, so I'd say the solution should be in that section. I think we should find a nice way to link to other games' article in the "Appearances" sections. :#How does one identify which game the article is about without using the page title? In most cases, one can simply see "Oblivion" in the page title and know that the article isn't talking about Skyrim or Morrowind, but, in the case of this article, it's not easy to tell at all. I remember someone had asked an admin this question on their talk page recently, but I can't recall who it was or when it happened. :I'll talk to some of the admins for their input. Thanks for the question though ;) Kroq-gar78 (talk) 00:43, April 18, 2013 (UTC) ::In response to LeDaea, the Uderfrykte from each game is not the same, the only thing that appeared in each of the games was really just the name "Uderfrykte". —TombRaiser [[User talk:TombRaiser|'SPEAK'!]] 19:50, April 18, 2013 (UTC)